A227
A227 is an A-ranked fireteam which consists of Lily Lancaster, Sasha Nielsen and Greg Hastuck. The instructor of this team is the S128 member Yuri Flostre. Appearance Lily has green eyes and short silver hair, Sasha has dark pink eyes and long purple hair and Greg as blue eyes and blonde spiky hair. As students, they wear the normal prep course uniform blue and white shirt with dark blue skirt and a red tie. As wizards, Lily wears a green dress with slits on both sides and red knee-length boots, Sasha wears a short white and red dress with red thigh-length boots and Greg wears a white shirt, black shorts and brown fingerless gloves and shoes. (Note: Please edit this if something is wrong because I'm not good with describing clothes and colors.) Plot The Sky Wizards Division Lead Freon Flamel assigns the S128 member Yuri as the instructor of A227. Freon wanted Yuri to improve them and wanted A227 to win the upcoming Mistgun tournament so that she can win her bet with Kanata and disband his team E601. When Kanata learns about this he is excited as he knew that the E601 and A227 will face each other in the finals. When Kanata and his team were doing their role-swap training, they were interrupted by the arrival of Yuri and A227 who then start exterminating the Training Archenars with ease. The E601 members are shocked and awed by the team coordination and superior skills of the A227 and Kanata tells them that they would have to think really hard to defeat a team as strong as the A227. Soon, as Kanata had predicted, the A227 and E601 face each other in the finals. The stadium is filled with supporters of the A227 with the lone exception being the E571 who were supporting the E601. When the match begins, the A227 go on offensive from the beginning, keeping the E601 on the defensive and it seemed like the A227 will win as the E601 were doing nothing but evading their attacks. Sasha and Lecty were fighting each other and Greg and Rico were supporting their teammates. Misora was fighting Lily and was flying around because she wanted the A227 lined together, so that she could use her ‘Strike Blaster’ and defeat them. When Misora starts charging her attack, Lily, at first thought she could avoid Misora’s attack, but when she turns around she realizes that her team members were perfectly lined for Misora’s attack and were unaware of it. But this was a feint, because as Lily was looking at her team, Misora flies towards her and slashes at her. This angers Lily and she starts pursuing Misora relentlessly. But Misora again dodges and soon had Lily and her team lined perfectly again. Instead of evading this time, Lily, who thought this was another feint, charged towards Misora. But this time Misora actually fires her ‘Strike Blaster’ and defeats the A227, making the E601 the champions of the Mistgun Tournament. After they are defeated, Real Nua attacks the arena. As the panic rises, the officials tell everyone to evacuate the arena and the A227 also manage to leave the arena. Weapons * Lily uses a short black rifle that also has a hidden blade at its tip. * Sasha uses a blue sword with white borders. * Greg uses a silver bow that fires magical arrows. Trivia * The A227 and E601 have similar skilled fighters. A close combat fighter (Sasha/Lecty), a long-range fighter (Greg/Rico) and a close/long-range fighter (Lily/Misora).